Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 is a game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It was released on March 8th 2013 in Europe, March 5th in North America, and will be released on April 18th in Japan. The game starts with a flashback from the beginning of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha and then starts with the Five Kage Summit Arc, ending with an alternate turn of events in the Shinobi World War Arc. In Europe, the game is available in a "Will of Fire Edition" and "True Despair Edition". Gameplay Namco Bandai stated that the game will feature a 'more profound' story and a combat system that is 'aimed to further evolution'. Other than the usual form of Awakening, renamed Adversity Awakening, the game introduces a new element called Instant Awakening where players can go into awakening mode at any point during the battle, even in the middle of a combo. The down side of being in an Instant Awakened state is that it depletes a player's chakra. If a player depletes their chakra completely while in an Instant Awakening, they will have to wait for a period before being able to charge their chakra. Also characters who are awakened can now be grabbed or hit by an ultimate jutsu. Similar to Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, and other Naruto Wii games, characters can now be knocked out of the ring, but in this game, unless a support character is sacrificed, this will always result in an automatic loss of the match. Also, there will be stage destruction in addition to ring outs. It's also confirmed that there is a new addition in the Team Attack System as the player can now use their support characters to get ready to charge and attack. Also, support characters now have health bars and once their health is depleted, the support player can no longer be used and their body will remain on the stage lifeless. Boss battles will also make their return to the game. The game will also have the return of missions in Konoha during story mode. The story mode will also feature "hack and slash" battles, similar to Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact. There will be a new system known as "The Ultimate Decision", where players will be able to follow two different paths in the game. Development Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 was first announced by Namco Bandai Games in June 2012 in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. With the official announcement, Yusuke Sasaki from Namco Bandai promised improvements regarding the fighting system and the story mode. CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama also promised the return of "epic boss battles" that were absent in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. In August 2012, CyberConnect2 started a new suggestion form in their official website, requesting players from all the world their opinions regarding what they would like to see in Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and upcoming Naruto games they would release. In July 2012, Comic-Con International, Namco Bandai Games America representatives confirmed plans for a Spring 2013 release in North America. In October 28, London MCM Expo, CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama announced a card edition, a poster, Naruto Goku DLC costume, the original Naruto Storm 3 soundtrack, the Naruto Storm 3 game, a figurine by Banpresto, and a Naruto edition and a Sasuke edition. They also stated that those who pre-order will get five free downloadable costumes, including Armoured Naruto. In January 4, 2013, Hiroshi Matsuyama announced that there will be over 80 playable characters. In February 6, 2013, CyberConnect2 announced that blood will also be featured in the game since its rated T for Teen. Non-Canon Game Ending As the war is still on-going in the anime and manga, a non-canon ending to the story was made. Defeated, Tobi, Madara and Kabuto fall back, thus giving victory to the Allied Shinobi Forces. The Five Great Shinobi Countries shinobi return to their villages while Kage discuss on preparing for a counterattack against Madara's group along with bettering the peace between them and their countries. Naruto is congratulated for his victory upon awakening from his battle with Tobi in Konoha and is spurred by the spirits of his parents to join his friends. Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's costumes and Awakening Modes. Support-Only Characters * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Fū * Torune * C * Ao * Chōjūrō Story Mode Support-Only Characters In certain boss battles, there are special support characters that assist the player in their battle: * Konoha shinobi (Third Hokage vs. the Nine-Tails/White Zetsu mob battle; shooting fire balls at the enemy) * Karin (Samurai mob battle; restoring Sasuke's health by a small amount) * Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto vs. the Nine-Tails; restraining the Nine-Tails) * Killer B/Eight-Tails (Naruto vs. the Nine-Tails/Tailed Beasts; punches the enemy) * Kitsuchi (Chōji vs. the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path; traps the Statue with rock formations) * A (Tsunade vs. Madara; knocking down Madara to the ground) * The Kage (Tsunade vs. Madara; attacking Madara with their techniques) * Kumo shinobi (White Zetsu mob battle; firing lightning bolts at the enemy) Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * A–B Combo (Killer B and A) * Aburame clan (Shino and Torune) * Acknowledged Jinchūriki (Naruto and Killer B) * Adamantine Power (Tsunade and Hashirama) * Aiming for Sasuke (Sakura, Ino, and Karin) * Akatsuki (three Akatsuki members) * All Boys (Sai and Sasuke) * Apprenticeship Aspiration (Part I Sakura and Tsunade) * Artists (Deidara and Sasori) * A Battle With The Eyes (Sasuke and Danzō) * "Best Friends" (Naruto and Sasuke) * Blade Masters (Suigetsu and Zabuza) * Boys on the Battlefield (Young Kakashi, Minato, and Obito) * Brotherly Love (Sasuke and Itachi) * Byakugan Users (Neji, Hinata, and Ao) * Camp Friends (Jūgo and Kimimaro) * Caterpillar to Butterfly (Chōji and reanimated Asuma) * Children of Prophecy (Naruto, Minato, and Nagato) * Chūnin Exam Supervisors (Shikamaru and Temari) * Commando Unit (Kankurō and Sai) * Common Interests (Kabuto: Snake Cloak and Tobi: Great Ninja War) * Crash (Naruto: Tailed Beast Bomb and Tobi: Great Ninja War) * Curse Mark (any combination of Hebi Sasuke, Part 1 Sasuke, Jūgo, and Kimimaro) * Dangerous Characters (Itachi and Kisame) * Duo of Fate (Minato and Masked Man) * Eat or be Eaten (Killer B and Kisame) * Entrusted Conviction (Mifune and Hanzō) * Eternal Friends (Shikamaru and Chōji) * Eternal Rivals (Guy and Kakashi) * Eternal Strife (Madara and Hashirama) * Exclusive Mission (Yagura and Kisame) * Fastest in History (Minato and A) * Fence Sitter and Hardhead (Ōnoki and A) * Fifth Company (any combination involving Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Mifune) * First Company (Darui and Tenten) * Five Kage Summit (any combination involving Danzō, Gaara, A, Mei, or Ōnoki) * Five Kage Team Combat (any combination of Tsunade, Gaara, A, Mei, and Ōnoki) * Former Mizukage (Mei and Yagura) * Fourth Company (any combination involving Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, and Chōji) * From Anbu Black Ops (Kakashi, Yamato, and Itachi) * Genes of the First Hokage (Hashirama, Yamato, and Danzō) * Generations (Naruto and Part I Naruto) * God and Angel (Pain and Konan) * Grandfather and Grandchild (Ōnoki and Kurotsuchi) * Grandmother and Grandchild (Sasori and Chiyo) * Great War: Leaf Peers (any combination involving the Konoha 11) * Gusty Master and Student (Part I Naruto and Jiraiya) * Foundation Members (any combination involving Danzō, Sai, Fū, and Torune) * Heading: 2 o' Clock (Killer B and Guy) * Hebi (Sasuke and/or other Hebi members) * Great Regiment Leaders (any combination involving Darui, Kakashi, Gaara and Mifune) * Hidden Cloud Ninja (any combination involving A, Killer B, Yugito, Darui, and C) * Hidden Mist Natives (any combination involving Mei, Suigetsu, Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, Chōjūrō, Yagura, Utakata, and Ao without creating Mist Ninja Swords) * Hidden Rain Master and Student (any combination involving Jiraiya and Nagato, Pain, or Konan) * Hidden Rock Natives (any combination involving Ōnoki, Han, Rōshi, Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi) * Hot-Blooded Master and Student (Lee and Guy) * The Hyūga Clan (Neji and Hinata) * Immortal Duo (Kakuzu and Hidan) * Inherited Necklace (Naruto, Tsunade, and Hashirama) * Inherited Will (Shikamaru and Asuma) * Ino–Shika–Chō (Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji) * Jinchūriki (any combination involving Naruto, Gaara, Killer B, Yugito, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, and Fū without creating Reanimated Jinchūriki) * Jiraiya's Apprentices (any combination involving Naruto, Minato, Pain, and Konan) * Junior and Senior (Tobi and Deidara) * Kazekage's Group (Sand Siblings) * Kisame's Workload (Kisame, Rōshi, and Itachi) * Leaf Chūnin (three of the Konoha 11 other than Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji) * Leaf Genin (Naruto and two of the Konoha 11) * Leaf Higher-Ups (any combination involving Kakashi, Yamato, Danzō, Tsunade, Guy, Asuma, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Minato) * Leaf Jōnin (any combination involving Neji, Minato, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, and Asuma) * Leaf Peers (Naruto, and/or Sai, and two of the Konoha 11) * Leaf Sensei (Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma) * Leaf's Light and Shadow (Hiruzen and Danzō) * Legendary Guts (Naruto, Jiraiya, and Minato) * The Legendary Sannin (all three Sannin) * Like Cats and Dogs (Karin and Suigetsu) * Make-Out Comrades (Kakashi and Jiraiya) * Mangekyō Sharingan (Taka Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, and Kakashi) * Masked Ninja (Tobi or Masked Man, Kakuzu, and Haku) * Mature Women (Tsunade, Mei, Konan, Yugito) * Medical Specialists (Sakura, Tsunade, and Kabuto) * Mist Assassins (Zabuza and Haku) * Mist Ninja Swords (any combination involving Suigetsu, Kisame, Zabuza, and Chōjūrō) * Mizukage's Group (Mei, Chōjūrō, and Ao) * Monster Strength (Sakura and Tsunade) * Mutual Respect (Jiraiya and Minato) * My Son's Enemy!? (Kakashi and Chiyo) * New Hokage's Group (Danzō, Fū, and Torune) * New Jutsu Development Team (Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato) * Nostalgic Team Kakashi (Kakashi and two Part I Team 7 members) * Odd Beast and Scourge (Guy and Kisame) * Old Friends (Jiraiya and Tsunade) * One From Hidden Waterfall (Fū and Kakuzu) * Ones of Wind Nature (Naruto and Asuma) * Orochimaru Band (any combination involving Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Karin, Jūgo, Suigetsu, and Kimimaro without creating Taka, Hebi, or Curse Mark) * Parent & Child (Naruto and Minato) * Past Hokages (Any combination involving Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade, and Danzō) * Poison Expert (Hanzō and Chiyo) * Powerful Tag Team (Sakura and Chiyo) * Plot (Danzō and Hanzō) * Puppet Masters (Sasori, Kankurō, and Chiyo) * Rakage's Aides (Darui and C) * Raikage's Group (A, Darui, and C) * Reanimated Mist Assassins (Reanimated Zabuza and Haku) * Reanimation's Vessel (Part I Sasuke and Kimimaro) * Reanimation (Any combination of Reanimated Deidara, Asuma, Itachi, Nagato, Madara, Yugito, Utakata, Han, Hanzō, Fū, Rōshi, Yagura, Haku, and Zabuza (That doesn't create Hidden Mist Natives)) * Reanimated Jinchūriki (Any combination of Yugito, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, and Fū) * Rivals in Love (Sakura and Ino) * Sages (Sage Naruto and Jiraiya) * Sarutobi Clan (Asuma and Hiruzen) * Second Company (Hinata, Neji, and Kurotsuchi) * Secret Lovers (Naruto and Hinata) * Senju Siblings (Hashirama and Tobirama) * Shadow Women (Tsunade and Mei) * Sharingan (any combination involving Sasuke, Kakashi, Danzō, Itachi, Madara, and Obito without creating Uchiha Clan) * Snake and Tactician (Orochimaru and Kabuto) * Snake Cell (Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Snake Cloak Kabuto) * Snake Masters (Orochimaru and Snake Cloak Kabuto) * Spectacle Ninja (any combination involving Killer B, Karin, Kabuto, Shino, and Chōjūrō) * Stop Nagato!! (Naruto, Killer B, and reanimated Itachi) * Sublime Art (Itachi and Deidara) * Taka (Taka Sasuke and other Taka members) * Taka and Hebi (Sasuke and Orochimaru) * Team Asuma (Asuma and two members of Ino–Shika–Chō) * Team Guy (Team Guy members) * Team Hiruzen (Hiruzen and two of the Sannin) * Team Kakashi (all three Team Kakashi members) * Team New Kakashi (any combination involving Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato) * Team Kurenai (Team Kurenai members) * Team Tobirama (Tobirama, Hiruzen, Danzō) * Team Seven (three Team Seven members) * Team 7 Captains (Kakashi and Yamato) * Team 10, At The End (any combination involving Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji, and reanimated Asuma) * The Hidden Rain Link (any combination involving Hanzō and Pain, Konan, or Nagato) * The Two, Grown up (Sage Naruto and Taka Sasuke) * Those Steeped in Darkness (Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto) * Third Company (any combination involving Kakashi, Guy, Lee and Sakura) * Those Who Know Loneliness (Naruto and Gaara) * Training in Paradise (any combination involving Naruto, Killer B, Guy, and Yamato) * Trapped Rats (Yugito, Hidan, and Kakuzu) * The Truth of the Uchiha (Taka Sasuke and Tobi) * Tsuchikge's Group (Ōnoki, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi) * Turtle Island Assault (Kabuto: Snake Cloak and Reanimated Deidara) * Two Right Hands (A and Darui) * Uchiha Clan (any combination involving Sasuke, Part I Sasuke, Madara, Itachi, and Obito) * Utterly Gusty Master and Student (Naruto and Jiraiya) * War Orphans (Pain, Konan, and Nagato) * Whiskered Warriors (any combination involving Hiruzen, Asuma, Killer B, A, Rōshi and Ōnoki) * Worthy Past Opponents (Young Kakashi and Obito) * Yamanaka Clan (Ino and Fū) Bosses Prologue * Nine-Tails * Masked Man Chapter 2 * Sasuke Uchiha Chapter 4 * Nine-Tails Chapter 6 * Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist * Zabuza Momochi Chapter 7 * Kakuzu * Gold and Silver Brothers * Asuma Sarutobi * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Chapter 8 * A Chapter 10 * Madara Uchiha * Tobi's Six Paths of Pain * Tobi and the Tailed Beasts * Tobi Playable Stages * Konohagakure (Normal, Destroyed, Ruined, Construction, Part I) * Training Field * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) * Forest of Dead Trees * Forest of Death * Konohagakure Forest (Day) * Chūnin Exams Stadium * Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena * Lookout Tower * Inn Town * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Five Kage Summit Venue * Storm Cloud Ravine * Samurai Bridge (On, Under) * Crashing Waves Coast * The Wasteland at Dawn * Snowfield * Sunagakure * Sunagakure Gate * Lightning Desert * The Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) * Tailed Beast Ruins * The Uchiha Hideout * Akatsuki Hideout * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Valley of the End * Amegakure (Upper, Lower) * Mount Myōboku * Mountains' Graveyard * Site of Planetary Devastation * Great Ninja War Battlefield * Great Naruto Bridge * Inn Town Trophies/Achievements Controversy * A scan was released featuring the reincarnated Kage who seemed to be playable. But people who got the game early confirmed they are not playable. This caused outrage among fans, one even starting a petition with as of now has over 20,000 signatures. Trivia * In an interview with Namco Bandai, in the middle of the development stage for Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Storm 3 was leaked when it was stated that CyberConnect2 would go no further than how far they went with the story since they wanted to wait for the manga to go further for a 'worthy sequel for Storm 2'. ** It was also stated in that interview that they would wait for the manga to end to release the game, though it as released while the manga is still going on. * Hiroshi Matsuyama, president of CyberConnect2, mentioned in an interview that, other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, there would be no characters from Part I. This is not true, due to the fact that Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Kimimaro are playable, as well as the Part I iterations of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Hinata and Gaara. However, it was revealed that what Matsuyama said was mistranslated. He meant to say that not all of the Part I characters would return in Storm 3. * While wearing the Goku costume, Naruto's Rasengan and Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres techniques are used in a similar matter to the Kamehameha and Father-Son Kamehameha respectively, though the latter's Secret Action extends to "Armoured" Naruto as well. External Links * Official Japanese Website Category:Video games es:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3